Undone
by Cyerra Freeman
Summary: Percy l rced to become an immortal consort for the Olympians. He leads them to the Holy Land. Due North. He is all gone. His love life. His mortal family. His thing is important any more. Just him and his all out forced devotion. I took inspiration after this story I recommend you read Conquest of Paradise by Felicity Dream. Its on
1. Prolouge

**Among the Angels**

 **Prologue**

Percy Jackson.

Refused immortality twice. So strong to face the world. Or to be more precise _his world._

The Earth. Where he lives. Nor in heaven and not in hell. Just a land filled with hellish lands and paradises only to be imagined.

Periods of Peace. _Pax Romana_  
Decades of War. _Trojan war_

Will he be forced to endure the pain of immortality with the gods forever, because of their own special needs?

 _Fate to be foretold_  
 _By the immortals of ever old_  
 _Loved by all, made of gold_  
 _Needed by all, made of stone_  
 _Paralyzed, not lightly_  
 _Tortured, lovely_  
 _Gone for knew_  
 _Sea of silver, heart of gold, soul of pearl_  
 _Mind a hurricane which is ever bold_  
 _Fate has foretold_  
 _A love that's very new_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The gods of Olympus were up, high in the clouds above the empire state building, sitting in the throne room.

It was winter solstice, and 14 Olympian gods sat in their thrones.

"Why have you called this meeting brother? Poseidon, king of the seas asked, sitting tall in his throne twirling his Trident lightly in its holder.

"We are here because your brat of a son." Zeus snarled lightning flashing in his eyes.

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Oh mighty Zeus, king of the gods! What has my son done to piss you off now?"

"He has refused immortality again!" Zeus said, his eyes starting to darken, thundered.

"He has saved Olympus three times! Once from ourselves, once from our father Kronos, and once from our evil fucking grandmother Gaea! What else do you want from the boy?!"

"He has refused immortality again!" Zeus repeated snarling.

Poseidon hands were gripping his thrones arm chairs so hard that the marble started to creak and groan slightly.

"So what are you going to do!? Force him into immortality with you forever!?"

There was silence.

Poseidon's eyes widened. "That is what you all want... Don't you.." He whispered looking around the room.

"You will not!" Poseidon roared standing up quickly.

Zeus's eyes widened and yelled,"Plan beta!"

Poseidon's eyes widened as golden ropes started coming out of the floor wrapping up his legs and midsection forcing him to sit back down in his throne.

Poseidon tried to thrash while his form was being forced to continue shrinking to his mortal height by Ares and Hermes.

Ares was crossing his arms around Poseidon's figure while Hermes said, "I am sorry Uncle but I lost Luke and.. And I can't lose Percy too." his eyes sad and lowered in guilt for what was going to happen soon.

Poseidon was completely wrapped up in the golden rope now, the rope going around his shoulders all the way down to his feet keeping him tightly sealed.

He looked wildly around the room.

"Hestia please! He sacrifices to you! When was the last time someone sacrificed to you or even tried seeing or talking to you! You know only those of pure heart can do that!"

Hestia looked away from one of her most loyal and loved brothers, her eyes watering slightly, while placing a delicate hand covering her mouth.

Athena quickly gave Hermes and bottle of white transparent liquid.

"Make him drink this. It will erase the memories of this meeting so he won't try to help Perseus."

Poseidon somehow managed to get his eyes even wider.

"You will not! Leave my son alone! He has saved you so many times! Why can't you leave him be?! Hestia please!" He cried still trying to thrash desperately.

Hades,Hermes, and Ares continued to take the struggling Poseidon to Hades palace dungeons.

Hera sighed looking down at the throne room floor playing with her hands nervously.

Ares, Hermes and Hades came back and sat down in their dedicated thrones. Everybody calmed down some, all thinking about the outcome of what they may jsut commit to.

Artemis said,"Well, what are we going to do? We all want the boy.. To stay forever,I mean." Artemis said, shifting uneasily. A rare sight for the gods and goddesses.

"Where to go, what to do?" Athena said sighing slightly, her eyes darkening.

She paused,"Uncle Hades.. You have had experience with this.. What are we to do?"

"Why do you look towards me, goddess of wisdom?" He taunted an evil glint in his eyes. She doesn't answer.

Hades got up out of his throne and sauntered slowly across the room looking at all the gods with an evil smile. His eyes almost twinkling.

"Well just take him when everything is going wrong." He smiled," or beginning to break",he chuckled,"or when he's.. should I say... gone?" He laughs.

 **Hello everybody! Please review! I actually love hearing people that read my story. just say hi, pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **btw i renamed this book. it used to be called among the angels.**

Chapter 2: Step 1

Percy Jackson was walking to the dining pavilion at Camp Half-Blood.

Just a seeming to be regular day, except for the dark, almost purple storm clouds up above the camp. They would constantly let out a boom of thunder and a few violent spouts of lightning hitting around the camps border.

Percy entered the dining pavilion smiling and waving at other campers and nodding at Chiron who was standing up next to the table by Mr.D.

He headed over to the Athena table," Hey guys! What's up, got anything new going on that I can help with?"

The cabin mates looked at each other and shrugged.

Percy smiled looking around," Do you know where Annabeth is?"

Malcolm frowned. "We let her sleep in, she was having some pretty bad nightmares last night. Even though sh-"

"She tried not to show it and cry?" Percy cut in.

He had a terrible pained look on his face.

He put his hand on Malcolm shoulder looking at the rest of the table. "Thanks guys, she's lucky to have siblings like you." And he left to his table.

Percy got up quietly when it was his turn to sacrifice some of his food. He dropped three quarters of his blue pancakes that seemed to be drowning.

He barely ate any of his pancakes. Seeming to choke on every bite.

Percys frame was no longer what is used to be. He was a sick pale and he looked to be anorexic. His hair was getting its grey streak back from holding up the sky. He was seeming to be getting weaker than stronger.

He honestly was trying really hard to get better.

Annabeth was doing just fine. She had her golden princess curls and startling grey eyes. She still wasn't as strong as she used to be, but was getting their a lot quicker than he was.

It was hard for him to get out of bed sometimes. He felt as if the pressure of Tartarus was still weighing him down and that his life was about to be taken from him. Just to be cut and float away, like a balloon filled with helium.

It was hard, even for the great son of Poseidon.

Campers were slowly starting to leave for their activities, some going into the woods with the stayrs, others going to the fighting arena and some other campers saying their goodbyes to their siblings at the portal waiting for Reyna to come get them with the Romans who wanted to see Camp Half-Blood.

Percy sighed leaning back slightly while smiling. He picked up his plate that had almost all of his food still on the plate and continued to sacrifice the rest of it to the gods.

He continued towards the big house walking past the new and improved lava climbing wall.

Percy walked up the steps of the big house and rounded the corners looking for Mr.D and Chiron. Percy rounded one more corner and saw Mr.D and Chiron playing pinochle. Mr.D was wearing his regular tiger stripped shirt and purple and black jogging pants, while Chiron sat in his magic wheel chair with a blanket covering his prosthetic legs.

Percy approached them and sat at one of the empty chairs at the .D seemed to be winning for once.

Chiron smiled at one of his oldest students, then looked him over again and frowned," Percy." he said sternly. "Yes?" Percy replied innocently, his green eyes wide.

The centaur put down his pinochle cards, sighing. He looked at Percy with sad eyes. "Did you eat?"

"Yes, why?"

Mr.D decided that that was the perfect time to put in his very useful two cents. "He sacrificed more than three quarters of his meal."

Percy glared him, Mr.D rolled his eyes. "You just gotta ruin someone's day." Percy said crossing his arms over his chest.

Chiron sighed and face palmed.

The purple clouds above camps started to roar with thunder while rain poured down on the camp, with lightning flashing up the sky.

Chiron look up at the clouds startled.

"I am going to sound the conch horn."  
Chiron said pushing away from the table and pulling himself out of his magic wheelchair, while being ignored by Dionysus, with Percy nodding at him.

"Ok, before you go on a Percy - you - need - to - eat - rant, can I go on a date with Annabeth tomorrow?"

Before he could even finish saying tomorrow, Mr.D stood up his eyes wide and angry. His form starting to turn into about the same age of Percys with a Greek chiton. He lost all of his fat , it turning into a muscled lithe form, growing into a height of about 6'5, towering over Percy, his hair turning a even darker purple with a golden reef of victory settling in the curls, his cheek bones sharper that they could cut somebody, while his eye seemed to be are with a purple fire.

"You will not be leaving camp at all." He snapped standing up his eyes flashing, while leaning over Percy who was kind of awestruck at the startling handsomeness, and surprising change of the god.

"I do not think that you should be leaving camp so soon. " he said trying to recover,"The war with grandmother Gaea has just ended and your aura is very powerful while your smell is starting to become over whelming."

Percy tried to interrupt, " but-"

Dionysus was on a roll."The starys say this, just think of the monsters. They will come in groups. They all want the honor of saying ' I killed the great son of Poseidon!' They will come after you in hordes, you will not be safe. Only will you be safe inside Camp half Blood or Camp Jupitor."

Percy stood up coming closer to Dioysus. His hands were balled into tight fist and his face was only a few inches away from Dionysus's.

Percy said through clenched teeth,"Sense when have you cared about my safety? The only thing I've ever seen you care for were your children and the wine that you can't drink. "

Chiron rounded the corner his hooves making _clop clop clop_ sounds, interrupting their arguing. He went and stood next to Dionysus, looking at him in shock.

Chiron stammered, a slight smile coming into his face," Dionysus.. You are in you true form." He said softly reaching out a hand towards Mr.D looking completely lost.

Dioysus turned his head towards Chiron then looked down at his appearance. "It seems that I have changed my form, doesn't it." While feeling at his golden reef siting in his hair.

Percy took a deep breath and closed his eyes and started stretching his hands.

He started marching towards the corner.

"I am not done talking with you Perry."

"I'm done with seeing your face but I still have to see it anyway." Percy said his eyes raging.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson! You will treat me with respect! I am a God mortal!"

Percy turned around completely narrowing his eyes and smiling. He brought up his hand and made a winding motion with his other hand on the side of his fist and his middle finger starting to come up. Once it was completely up he stopped and frowned at his hand trying to make the finger go down but all it did was pop back up.

He smiled at Dionysus and spat at his feet. "Three words: _Go Fuck Yourself_."

Percy procceded to do a little spin turn on the balls of his feet, shake his hips and saunter away with his hands swaying at his sides.

 _I am called Persassy for a reason._

"I believed that the kids these days call that whooped?" Chiron said smiling.

Percy went on his way to the Athena cabin still sauntering and making a water umbrella above his head blocking him form the rain even though he would remain dry.

He was just cool like that.

He knocked on the cabin door that had a fiery owl floating above the door frame. Annabeth opened with her pajamas still on and her hair seemed to be half brushed but she still looked amazing to him.

Annabeths eyes widened and she winced looking at him.

He frowned but shook his head and smiled.

"Good morning!"

She sighed smiling slightly and leaning against the door frame. "Good morning Seaweed Brain." She avoided looking at him in the eye. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her.

"Ok Percy. I am going to be flat out blunt. I-I think we should take a break. I love you, I really do! It's just that after what happened in Tartarus with Ahkylus and that your grey streak is coming back and it's all my fault because if I had paid attention you wouldn't have to face the pain either and maybe we could both not have memories of that place. I'm sorry. I love you. Just not as a boyfriend anymore. More as a brother who watched out for me."

She took a deep breath, leaned on her tip toes and pecked Percy one last time on the lips.

"Love you Perce. Are you going to be okay?"

He shook his head eyes wide in shock.  
"Percy?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah I'll be fine." He said his voice chocking up slightly.

"Wise girl." He paused, "Fall in love. If not for yourself, fall in love for me." Annabeth eyes teared up. "I will Seaweed Brain."

He nodded smiling slightly with watery eyes. "Good."

She watched him walk away with his head lowered and his hands shoved in his pockets. The water was now touching him, pouring off of him in rivers. The rain clouds themselves looked as if they were crying for him. Percy refused any tears to leave his eyes.

Percy walked towards the camp border up to Thalia's Pine. He leaned his weight onto the tree trunk. He sniffed slightly.

 _I guess we weren't meant to work out.. I hope she's happy. If not for herself than be happy for me._

Little did Percy know that the Olympian gods up on Olympus were watching his every move. Influencing his every encounter. Twisting his soul so it was intertwined with theirs. Their souls, well his soul belonged to them to and did theirs to him.

This was a bottle that he didn't know he had to fight. After all he doesn't have a choice, fight unknowingly or die slowly.

The gods looked at each other in their throne room.

Hades looked straight at the king of the gods and said smiling with and well known glint in his eyes. " _Step one is complete."_

 **Hey guys! 1,820 words! Comment please and saw any ideas, constructive criticism, whatever! Just say hi you guys might my day up!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Percy Jackson. All gone. Forced to become an immortal consort for the Olympians. He leads them to the Holy Land. Due North. He is all gone. His love life. His mortal family. His soul. Nothing is important any more. Just him and his all out forced devotion.

I took inspiration after this story ↓

I recommend you read Conquest of Paradise by Felicity Dream. I'm not sure of its on wattpad but I know for sure its on .

WARNING WILL BE SWEARING AND MAYBE MORE INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE.

 **Chapter 3: Step 2**

It was crowded, as usual, walking down the streets of the Big Apple, also known as New York City.

A big city with a big heart, yet the people there seemed to not have love for anybody.

Only a few, and they were the ones who looked slightly insane. You find love in the strangest places after all.

Four Olympian gods walked down the busy streets of Times Square passing all the busy shops, and bright obnoxious billboards, all the while smirking amused at the boys and girls who whispered and stared as the gods passed.

Apollo, Aries, Dionysus, and Hermes continued on their way, the busy streets seeming to separate slightly, to clear the way.

The occasional person or group would be pushing through them, making them separate slightly, but only for a moment.

In New York, shoving is rude, pushing is sport. The gods didn't take this to heart, though they would give the occasional glare.

It seemed there was no other way; it was completely natural for the citizens of NYC.

The four powerful gods continued towards the restaurant called the Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. where a teenage Percy Jackson worked as a waiter.

They sat at a booth on the top floor next to the large bay windows over looking the crowded streets of Times Square, where numerous superhero and drama filled movies were made; where millions of tourist, travelers, and locals would push through the crowd, pictures being taken at every corner.

They entered the restaurant seating themselves, Dionysus and Aries sat side by side on the right while Apollo and Hermes occupied the left side of the red and brown wooden booth.

The gods looked around, from the streets below to the decorations of the room.

The familiar face of Percy Jackson headed towards the table occupying the Olympians, holding on to menus with his work shirt and worn down blue pants on, with a black apron wrapped around his waist holding several blue and green pens and a notepad with straws.

"Hello guys, my name is Percy and I will be your server today." He said while handing out the menus to the four," I am going to explain the two licence plates on your table. Ok so the red plate is for when you need something such as a refill of drinks or if you want anything; the blue sign is to tell me that you guys are good and enjoying everything, alright? Can I start you guys off with any drinks?" He said with a smile, while the gods looked up at him with smiles.

Percy got out his little notepad with a cheap blue ball point pen.

Apollo gave the waiter a blinding smile, full of straight pearly white teeth," I'm going to have the Blood Orange Margarita."

Aries with his arm crossed across his chest, said gruffly with his sunglasses still resting in front of his eyes hiding his otherwise obvious checking of the boy out,"Draft Beer."

Hermes sat a bit straighter with his arms resting crossed in front of him on the wooden table that was adorned with little knick nackes under a clear coat of polish," Surprise me."

Percy smirked," Ok. How about you sir?"

Dionysus smiled slightly at being called sir, he was being called that without even telling the demigod that he was a god, he would give this kind of respect to regular mortals, the god would have never thought of even doing that," Surprise me." he said giving a pointed look and sly smirk at his older half brother.

Hermes glared at him and gave him a kick under the table making Dionysus flinch and glare at him while Percy watched on in amusement.

"May I please see your IDs?" He said, amusement still flashing through his eyes at the friendly encounter.

The four pulled out their wallets filled with drachmas, magically making it the green cash of Americans and handing them their drivers licenses with their cover names.

Percy's eyebrows raised as he looked at the dates, he gave a pointed look at Aries with a little smirk and narrowed but happy eyes, making Aries frown in confusion.

"Alright everything's good. I will be back with your drinks." Percy said with a smile and turned on his heels, heading toward the bar area on the other side of the restaurant.

The gods eyes following Percy's every move closely, some looking a bit to low, specifically staring at the boys ass, that was covered in tight old blue jeans.

Hermes let out a slight breath he didn't realise he was holding. He turned to his half brothers, "Well then, we got lucky." He said smiling wickedly, his canines seeming to poke out a bit more than a usual persons.

The others nodded, Aries glaring at all of the other guest, only some of them opting to give him confused glances and frowns.

Aries grit out with his teeth clenched, "Their staring at Percy." He said to his confused brothers. Their eyes widened then narrowed dangerously as they too started glaring at everybody, making the tension in the room rise highly.

The tall teenager with raven black hair headed back to the gods table with a black flat board table loaded with drinks.

Percy gave the Draft Beer to Aries," For the badass", then Apollo Margarita," For the ray of sunshine."

The two were ultimately pleased, while the other gods glared in jealously.

Percy looked at Dionysus," For you I chose a the Lava Flow. It's got a kick.  
Then for you," he said handing the drink to Hermes," you get an Alabama Southern Punch. Enjoy the drinks. What would you guys like for dinner?"

The gods provided to give their food choices to the demigod. After repeating what happens before the drinks arrived, just with new people all around occupying the booths.

After all, the gods were just a distraction. Artemis was hunting the demigods pets. Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack.

Mrs. O'Leary was supposed to be in the underworld but was pushed out by Hades and was being hunted by the huntress.

While Blackjack was hanging round in Alaska with Arion, now also being hunted by the experienced killer.

The four gods were their just to stop the Iris Messages from getting to the son of Poseidon. Also spying on him. They were falling for him.

The couldn't help themselves, just as sailors were attracted to sirens and crashed, they were attracted to Percy and were falling.

Falling harder then they thought, harder then they needed, falling deep, drowning.

They were so deep in their glaring that they didn't notice the green eyed boy they were falling for,"Heres your food. Enjoy. Also while I'm here many guest are uncomfortable with you constantly glaring, so please chill that down a little,"he laughed his pearly white teeth shining through with his smile,"I'll come back in a few to check in you guys, enjoy."

The once glaring gods faces softened at the demigod.

"Sorry," Hermes said smiling sheepishly and slouching slightly, staring Percy straight in the eyes.

Percy's breath caught in his throat, this guy's eyes were so _blue_. Blue is Percys favorite color, he would say that his eye color was just the right shade of Colbat. Shimmering and sparkling, seeming to move.

It was mesmerizing.

Someone at the table coughed, Percy shook out of his stupor. He blushed, they had been staring way to long. It was strange. He wasn't used to the attention, though wolf whistles were often heard around him, he thought it was just normal people, the looking at their girlfriends or wives; all the while enjoying the night.

It was New York, the place was magical. No one could deny that.

There was a sudden wave of excitement, the crowd smiling and staring as a long line of workers made there way towards the Olympians table, in front of them was Percy holding a rather big bowl of ice cream while the people following him were carrying tambourines.

"Happy Birthday Aaron!" Percy yelled.

" _One, two, three_! _Happy, happy birthday,_  
 _We're really glad you came,_  
 _Happy, happy birthday,_  
 _From the lobster gang!_  
 _We hope you had a good time,_  
 _On this, your special day,_  
 _So have a happy birthday!_  
 _Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!_  
 _Hey_!"

All the while clapping and singing off key along with the tambourines.

Ares or 'Aaron' blushed. His brothers laughed at him. He glared.

Ares gazed softened as it landed on the smiling boy who set down a few scoops of vanilla ice cream residing in a bowl with four spoons in total, swimming the other spoons were for his brothers.

He threw his head back and laughed.

They paid for their dinner, giving Percy a generous tip of 500 dollars and walked out.

A brunette girl, maybe twelve years old dressed in a silver jacket and pants stood out in the crowd of people. Artemis.

A panicked," Wait!" Called from behind them. The gods and goddesses turned utterly confused with startled expressions, it was Percy.

"You guys accidently gave me 500 dollars for a tip." He said his face wide and panicked.

The gods smiled, Artemisia just raised a well trained eyebrow. She couldn't help but do a little blush. He just had the _cutest_ baby seal eyes.

"It was no accident." Ares said, his voice husky.

Percy stared. " Are you sure."

"Completely."

He tilted his head. "110 percent sure."

"Yes."

"Are. You. Sure."

"Yes." they laughed.

Percy was completely awestruck.

He struck out at the closet thing.

He tackled Dionysus in a hug, "You guys are fucking _amazing_. Thank you _soooo_ so so much."

Dionysus hugged him back laughing, the warmth of Percy and himself sinking into each other. Dionysus enjoyed the warmth greatly, he was calm.

Percy smiled and ran back to the restaurant, turning back twice to make sure they didn't want the money back.

Artemis cleared her throat, slightly jealous, " _Step two is complete_ ".

 **1676 words**.

 **This is a kinda fluffy chapter in my opinion. Goodbye Mrs.O'Leary and Blackjack!**


End file.
